Trouble
by dragonsandwaffles
Summary: Dragon Queen with metions of Outlaw Queen. Based on and inspired by the song Trouble (Stripped) by Halsey. Takes place in Storybrooke post season 4, Robin has left Regina again. Maleficent comes to speak to Regina, to comfort her, trouble ensues….


Trouble (Stripped)

 _Based on the song Trouble (Stripped) by Halsey_

 _Takes place in Storybrooke, Robin has left Regina again. Maleficent comes to speak to Regina, to comfort her, trouble ensues…._

Losing Robin the first time was one of the hardest things Regina ever had to endure. She moped and sulked around for weeks, living off of cheap wine and chocolate ice cream. She never left her house, and rarely lifted herself off the dusty kitchen floor. What made the experience even more painful was that he was still around, he still cared for her, he still made an effort to check in on her, but he had a duty to Marian, his dead wife. The second time hurt just as much. Robin had finally made up his mind and chosen Regina, elected to leave his wife so he could be with her. Hardly any time passed before he ultimately went back on his word, shattering Regina's heart once again and then stomping on the pieces. He left Storybrooke with Marian—who was later unveiled as Zelena, her petty, revenge-struck sister, and then went and got her pregnant. And if that wasn't enough he had abandoned her again so soon after being reunited. Robin thought that Zelena deserved to be a part of the baby's life and Regina was a lot more stubborn about the idea. She may have been more open to it if Robin hadn't insisted on letting the wicked witch out of prison. The argument had taken a sharp turn for the worse. Robin's words still resonated clearly in Regina's mind, breaking her heart a little more each time. The words triggered a physical agony, it felt like each syllable held onto a piece of her heart and twisted and pulled on her flesh, tying it into intricate knots. "If you had fallen pregnant as the evil queen, wouldn't you still want that child to know who you were? Wouldn't you still want to be a part of their life?" Of course she hadn't told Robin that she wasn't able to bear a child, there was never a right time, or a way to bring it up, but his argument finally brought her to blurt it out. Robin didn't take it well. He gave her a look of pain and betrayal, saying nothing further before he turned on his heel and ran off. She had no idea what went through his mind or why he left, but she hadn't seen or heard from him for days.

Regina strained to muster the energy to lift herself out of bed. It was nearing noon and she knew she'd have to get up and face reality sooner or later. She grumbled and sat up, letting herself slide out of the soft covers not having the motivation to lift herself off the bed as she normally would. The kitchen felt so far away, and Regina contemplated whether it was worth it to eat. She wound up settling for the half empty bottle of Pinot Noir sitting on her night stand that she and Robin shared a few nights before. Not even two sips in, a purple haze materialized without warning in front of Regina, carrying with it a tall blonde figure. Maleficent strode smoothly towards Regina, dressed in her usual business attire, a grey overcoat hanging over her shoulders and her glossy hair let down in the same carefully shaped curls she wore days earlier when she met her daughter, Lily, for the first time. She looked incredibly well put together in contrast to Regina who sat slouching on the floor with a bottle of wine in hand, hair tangled, sporting nothing but an oversized tee-shirt which she hadn't bothered to change out of since Robin left. Regina had fallen low before, but this time she'd let herself go so much more than previous incidents. She felt like she was suddenly reliving everything bad that had ever happened between her and Robin all at once.

"Why haven't I enchanted my house to stop you from coming in unannounced?" Regina mumbled, taking another sip of wine.

Maleficent took the bottle out of Regina's hand and took a swig before putting it aside, out of reach. "You need me too much for that, dear." Her tone was teasing, but there was a truth behind her words. "Now get up and go shower, you smell like an ogre who tore down a tavern. I'll make you something to eat."

Regina sighed in defeat, as much as she didn't want to move, she knew Maleficent was right. Regina stood in the shower for longer than she cared to admit, allowing herself to feel the water flow down her back. She watched the water swirl down the drain, carrying with it, her sorrow and dried up tears. Jumping out of the shower feeling refreshed, she waved her hand and clad herself in a slack dark dress, but it was put on backwards, and she'd forgotten the undergarments. Magic had evaded Regina since Robin had left, so the fact that she'd gotten the dress on at all was quite a feat. She could barely control her emotions, let alone magic. The image in the mirror was barely recognizable. Her skin was so pale, she almost looked transparent. The circles under her eyes were so dark it looked like she'd been in a fist fight. The backwards dress did not help her case either.

The scent of bacon filtered through the air and Regina's stomach responded with a violent growl. She quickly fixed her dress and followed the smell to the kitchen. She didn't bother with makeup, despite how horrible and sickly she looked. Maleficent would be the last to think anything of it, especially when Regina had already seen her at her worst, when she was using her sleeping curse as a drug. The meal was already plated when Regina entered the kitchen and Maleficent had eaten half her plate already. Maleficent didn't look up from her food when she gestured for Regina to sit down. Regina blinked hard out of the daze she was in. She hadn't realized she was standing there dumbstruck, gaping at the sight in front of her. Her old lover, serving her breakfast, so soon after Robin ran out on her. It brought back memories of the past, of how wonderful her time with Mal had been, and how much that woman had really helped her get through.

Regina devoured the food eagerly, hardly breathing between bites. Plate empty, Regina finally allowed her eyes to wander. She noticed Mal had set aside the rest of the meal she'd concocted and was watching Regina with a hunger in her gaze. "Why are you helping me?" Regina asked. "After all I've done to you, locked you away in your dragon form, with full memories, allowed you to get killed…"

"Now, don't ruin my mood Regina" Mal said with vigor. "I'm helping you because you need it, the same reason you helped me after Briar Rose. I was a stubborn, miserable mess, and you returned my grandeur. You relit my fire, and you helped reunite me with my daughter and I owe it to you to return the favour." The dragon readjusted awkwardly in her seat. "Also, I will never admit I said this out loud, but I've missed you." Regina bit her lips with the same hunger that clouded Mal's striking blue eyes. She remembered all the times they shared in bed, Mal's experienced fingers exploring her body, how her lips felt trailing down her neck. Wetness spread between her legs, Regina bit her lip harder trying to restrain herself. Blood trickled down her lip and she went to wipe it off with the back of her hand, but Maleficent leaned over the table and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling it away from Regina's face. She leaned in and licked the blood off of Regina's lips tenderly before smashing her mouth against Regina's with a need and desire so strong she could taste it. Regina kissed back with enthusiasm, feeling a rush of exhilaration spread through her body. She pulled away briefly, and admired the lipstick already smudged messily around Maleficent's swollen lips. She rubbed some of the lipstick with her thumb as she moved from her chair and minimized the space between the two, straddling Mal on her own. She leaned in and kissed Mal urgently, wrapping her legs around the back of the chair. The kiss was familiar, yet unpredictable and Regina needed more, it wasn't enough, it was never enough. Mal brushed her tongue along Regina's lower lip, fervently demanding entry. Without a moment's hesitation, Regina widened her mouth and Mal's tongue darted inside, moving in unison with the brunette's like a choreographed dance. Her fingers tangled in Regina's hair pulling her lips closer. "Should… we move… this … to the bedroom?" Mal breathed between kisses.

"Too far!" Regina wasn't lying when she said this. She was too impatient to move all the way to her room, she needed Mal now. But she had something else on her mind. There was a menace in her bed. Regina feared if they moved to the bedroom she'd be haunted by the thought of Robin, here, in the moment he had escaped her thoughts, but the bedroom was a place they shared. She would be haunted by his silhouette, feel his presence watch as she was fucked senseless by someone else. Right now, all she wanted to think about was Mal—all she wanted to feel was Mal.

"Eager are we?" Mal teased. Regina could tell by the mischievous glint in her eye that Mal would do all she could to torment her. Regina wasn't planning on being subjected to that so she took action. With a flick of her wrist she summoned vines to push Maleficent against the wall, but they withered up and turned to dust before they served their purpose. "Nice try, but not to worry, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to use your magic fully, no problem. You won't even remember Robin Hood's name." Maleficent turned Regina's failed plan on her and bound her hands above her head against the wall, using the same vines Regina attempted to summon. Maleficent took her sweet time walking from the breakfast table to the wall she sent Regina to, swaying her hips seductively with each step. Regina squirmed in her binds as though it would bring Maleficent closer. As soon as Mal got within reach, Regina swung her legs around Mal's waist, using them to close the distance between the two. Mal didn't resist and pressed her body against Regina's, positioning her hands so they cupped Regina's cheek. She grazed her lips against Regina's briefly and moved down to her neck, sucking and pulling on the skin. Her hand wandered down until it met the cloth of Regina's dress.

Maleficent traced the curve of Regina's upper breast before slipping her hand beneath the fabric. She whispered smoothly into Regina's ear. "Do you want to take off your dress or should I?" Maleficent toyed with Regina's breast leaving Regina at a loss for words. She opened her mouth in an attempt to answer but all that she managed to let out was a moan of pleasure. Maleficent smirked proudly at her accomplishment and made the decision herself. She let Regina free of her bonds, and watched with anticipation as Regina hurried to take off her dress. Regina slowed herself down when she saw the fire in Maleficent's eyes burn brighter as they followed the hem of the dress up her body, taking in every inch of bare skin as it was revealed. Regina saw her opportunity to turn the tables, to take dominance over Maleficent and to find a way to torment Mal in the same way she had tortured her.

Regina stood for a moment, allowing Mal to take in the site of her completely naked body, watching the hunger intensify in her eyes. "Your turn," Regina nodded towards Maleficent who wasted no time undressing. She tossed her grey overcoat on the floor, not caring where it landed, and kicked off her heals. Moments later, she had stripped out of all her clothes and was standing just as naked as Regina, her clothes sprawled arbitrarily around her. Regina paused to take in the sight of the body she remembered so well. Every seamless detail of the body was perfectly matched to her memory: the smooth curve of her waist, the somehow elegant plumpness of her breasts, even the wetness spread between her toned thighs.

Regina had lost her focus when Mal undressed, utterly enticed by her beauty. It left her in a trance so strong that she was taken by surprise when Mal grabbed her by the shoulders, and pushed Regina towards the couch, sitting her down. Mal followed the motion, placing herself on Regina's lap wrapping her bare legs around her waist, going in for one more kiss. Regina's mind swirled with a mix of pleasure, and excitement. She couldn't focus or think about her actions. Nothing made sense, nothing was clear. She felt like she was flying, soaring through the clouds, her tongue and Maleficent's tackling each other with the appetite of a dragon. Fire burned on Regina's lips and she wanted it hotter, she wanted it scalding— she needed it. Regina tangled her fingers through Mal's hair, and pulled her closer, kissing back harder, with more intensity.

She growled when Maleficent parted, not wanting it to end, but got over it quickly, substituting her disappointment with the idea of what might come next. Regina laid herself down, trying without victory to pull Maleficent with her. Maleficent began to stroke Regina's body, starting by tracing her swollen lips, leisurely running her hands down her curves, drawing shapes delicately around her belly with her long manicured fingernails. Every motion left a trail of fire on Regina's body and butterflies in her stomach. Her fingers travelled up to caress Regina's breast, gently massaging her hardened nipples. Regina moaned loudly, she needed Maleficent inside her. Mal took her time, taking delight in the torture she was putting Regina through, savouring the impatient whimpers that escaped Regina's lips. She replaced her fingers with her mouth and gently tugged on Regina's nipples before working her way towards Regina's sex. She followed the same path as her fingers, licking and tugging on her skin slowly. Regina struggled to conceal her impatience, biting her lip until she drew blood. Each movement of Maleficent's lips on her naked body elicited a deep moan. Maleficent found her way to Regina's sex and flicked her tongue strategically around the wetness, drawing slow circles. Regina lifted her legs over Mal's shoulders, giving her easier access.

"Please—don't—stop!" Regina struggled to get the words out. Her mind and thoughts were gone, replaced by pure sensation. She was moments away from orgasm, soaring through clouds. Bright raging fires blazed below her warming her cheeks and filling her with ecstasy. Just as she felt herself begin to climax, Maleficent pulled away. The growl that escaped Regina's lips was one of frustration and disappointment. She wanted to conceal her emotions and act apathetic towards what Mal did, she knew the dragon was enjoying herself, enjoying the torture she was initiating. Regina didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd succeeded, but failed to mask her emotion.

"Prove to me just how much you didn't want me to stop, and I will continue and make you cum like nothing you've ever experienced before," Mal tormented. Regina had no choice but to play Mal's game, but she was determined to play by her own rules. She wasn't blind to Mal's emotions. Years of sneaking out from Leopold's hell-hole of a castle to spend her nights with Maleficent had taught Regina that the older woman was adept at putting on a mask to hide her emotions—including desire, but it was always there, just as strong as Regina's.

Regina sat herself upright and leaned towards Maleficent, stroking her cheek gently with the back of her hand and moving to trace her swollen lips that were painted by her wetness. She whispered gruffly in Mal's ear, smirking evilly. "I'm not entirely sure it's only me who wants this." Regina placed her hand on Mal's upper thigh, stroking with her fingers until they were coated with physical evidence of Mal's need. "You want this just as much as I do." She slid her fingers into Mal's mouth, forcing her to taste herself as proof. "But don't you worry, dear. I won't waste time with torture."

Regina had started to stroke Mal's slick folds before she finished speaking. Mal thrusted her hips upwards, pushing against Regina's fingers. Mal's submission filled Regina with smugness. During their many nights in the forbidden forest, the dragon's experienced caresses alone were enough to make Regina squirm beneath her. Mal would seldom let Regina reciprocate. On the rare occasion Maleficent fell victim to her desire and let Regina fuck her, Regina was mediocre and unimpressive. When Regina became the evil queen, she craved power in bed, there wasn't nearly enough to be had ruling a kingdom. She broke things off with Mal because she couldn't stand feeling insubordinate. There were a few times she'd run crying to the forbidden fortress, after failed attempts on Snow White, or unwanted encounters with her mother and the dragon went beyond comforting her, she would make Regina forget why she came in the first place. Now, she had the chance to show Maleficent what she'd learned, to turn the tables and cause Mal to tremor from her touch.

The soft gasp that escaped Mal's lips quickly turned to moans and whimpers when Regina slipped two fingers inside the woman and curled her fingers, making beckoning motions. Gradually, she increased speed until she reached an easy pace. Mal struggled to grip onto the couch and settled for digging her nails into Regina's back when she couldn't maintain her grip on the fabric. "Please! Harder! More!" Mal begged, thrusting her hips in time with Regina's fingers.

"Sorry, what was that? A little louder, please?" Regina was thriving on watching a sorceress so powerful and beautiful melt at her command, wrapped around her little finger willing to submit to anything just to get more.

"Jesus fucking Christ, just fuck me harder!" Her desperation resonated shrilly through the air, sending chills down Regina's spine. All at once, Regina found her mouth around Maleficent's breast sucking and tugging on her nipple, and sparing no mercy, added a third finger and pumped more rapidly with more intensity. Mal responded instantly, digging her nails deeper and deeper into Regina's back, but Regina was so distracted by her mistress that she barely flinched. With her climax, Maleficent drew blood and let out a deafening scream tainted with rapture and euphoria.

"Who knew you were capable of such wonders? You've never made me scream like that before." There was a fire raging in Maleficent's eyes, a hunger that had yet to be satisfied. Mal leaned in, resting her forehead against Regina's.

"You underestimate me." Regina breathed, stealing a brief peck on Mal's nose.

"Something I will never do again. Now, I believe you proved yourself and I owe it to you to make you cum like nothing you've ever experienced before."

Maleficent didn't hold back in fulfilling her promise. Between her experienced fingers and skilled tongue she had no trouble making Regina cry out in pleasure. She was gentle, but remarkable in her capabilities. Regina was filled with pure bliss, never wanting the moment to end. She wanted to stay with the dragon forever in that moment.

They lay in each other's arms, enjoying the closeness, both too content to move. Regina relished in the warmth of Mal's breath on her neck, felt her still elated heartbeat through her unclothed skin, and listened to her breath become steady bit by bit.

"Thank you, Mal, I really needed that." She turned her head towards Mal and looked into the same warm, kind blue eyes which most people would only see a cold bitter desire for revenge.

Mal stroked a loose strand of hair behind Regina's ear and kissed her forehead. "I will always be there when you need me, and I hope you'd do the same."

A desperate knock at the door shattered the peace of the room. "Shit!" Regina hissed, racking her mind for any indication of who would possibly be making a house call, but nobody came to mind. Mal summoned a blanket to cover her while Regina fought to redress herself.

She opened the door, stunned to see Robin on the other side. "Regina, I've been thinking and I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I hurt you. I hope that with your resilient heart you managed not to forget about me, that you would consider taking me back. I will never leave you again, I wouldn't leave you if you'd let me. I love you, and the fact that you can't bear my child won't change that, I was shocked and confused. I beg of you to forgive me."

"Robin…" Regina sighed heavily. Truth be told she had forgotten about him, where merely hours ago she would have run into his arms and taken him back without a second thought. "It's too late, you've abandoned me time and time again, and I'll be honest, it hurts. I don't need that in my life."

"But what about true love—your happy ending, that you spent so long trying to find?" He pleaded.

Regina glanced back at the beautiful woman, spread out on the couch, her bare shoulders peeking out above the blanket. She turned back to see that Robin had noticed the woman, his eyes were filled with anger and jealousy to see that Regina had been with someone else when he'd done the same thing months earlier. "True love can be found in more than just one person. Now, why don't you go run back to Zelena?" Regina said coldly, not waiting for his response before shutting the door, and booting him out of her life.


End file.
